Now that you have me take care of me
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Under your spell again i cant say no to you


_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.  
Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._  
Melanie Orton can we go now please we do have a match my brother Randy Orton tells me I sigh and say do you really need me he said it would be nice to have my sister ringside plus there is a surprise for you and I know how much you love surprises I sighed and said not in the mood for them tonight he said oh no this is not going to be a depressing I want to listen to linkin park watch a walk to remember and torture my brother with my dark sad emo mood I laughed and said fine and I got up and I threw my orton tank top my daisy dukes my knee length black socks and my chuck taylors and I threw my hair in a ponytail and said lets go rko you see I am kind of depressed because I had recently heard that a certain animal has got a girlfriend that certain animal is dave batista *sigh* to bad he will never know what he does to me at least that's what I hope randy says mel you with us I shake my head and said yeah sorry bro cody laughed and said day dreaming again ms princess I smirk and playfully smack his shoulder and said yeah ted walked up and said of course you are that's all you do I said hey now stop triple teaming here ok this isn't a handicap match randy said alright you two that's enough lets go so we walked out and as soon as I stepped through that curtain I lost my sad emo mood and became bad ass bitch you see I am the dominant diva of legacy and second in command to randy so if hes out or whatever ted and cody are forced to listen to me haha so we go to the ring and we are doing our thing and I look at randy and said you never told me who you were fighting he said just wait  
_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.  
Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.  
Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._  
so we are standing there waiting and then I hear the familiar guitars of the animals music start I look no more like I **glare** at randy I said how dare you bring me out here knowing what im going through he said just wait and listen I said why should I he said just promise me ok I said fine ted said I don't have to wrestle so I will stand with you so you don't kill him I said good idea so dave gets in the ring and he wants to go to our corner and he looks at us expectantly the guys moved and I stood there and he said please I shook my head he smirked then he picked me up and moved me and then he did his thing in the corner and ted came and pulled me out cause he knew I was about to kick dave in the balls you see im just slightly pissed at dave because of this *girlfriend* he has is not good enough and for some reason or another I just feel good enough to be his  
_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._  
so the match finally started its randy and cody vs dave and kofi and of course randy and cody are kicking ass with a little assistance from me and ted of course finally there match was done with randy hitting the rko and we get in the ring to start celebrating then I feel a tap on my shoulder and there stands dave and then I feel the ring shake a few times I look behind me and there goes legacy I yell you pussy to my brother and he turns around and yells you need to talk to him and surprise I glare after him and then dave gets a mic and says mel whats wrong I whirl around and yell whats wrong your seriously asking me this in front of millions of people he said it's the only way you will talk to me I darkly chuckle and say fine if you really want to know im pissed at you because you have a slut of a girlfriend when I know you can and deserve better he said don't talka bout Chelsea that way I said or what dave im sick of lying to myself ok look here it is I cant stand her because im jealous ok I love you and its killing me watching you kiss her knowing it should be me that gets your love not that gold digging whore so when youre ready to get a woman instead of a girl I believe you can find me  
_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_  
well its been about a week since I very publicly told dave how I felt and I have been down since I told him worse than what I was before so im sitting in the locker room wearing sleep shorts and a cami with my flipflops in front of me on the floor with the week off but randy made me come so I "don't do anything stupid" oh yeah watching notebook and eating a pint of ice cream real stupid not good for my figure but real stupid ha randy makes me laugh so im flipping through the channels and sure enough the notebook comes on and I stop and start watching it when randy comes in and says mel we have a match be back in a bit I said yeah huh and he left so I was watching it and it was at the part where noah says I never stopped loving you and they run and kiss well of course im imagining that being me and dave and then I change it to watch randys match when I stop at usa I don't see a match I see dave and randy talking and randy is listening to dave apologize for hurting me and wants to make it up to me and wonders if I can come out so of course I get up and put my flipflops on and I run to curtain and say cue randys music and I walk out and I get in the ring and randy said well ask and you shall receive and he went to leave and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me and he wrapped his arm around me and dave said mel I have thought about what you said last week and I want to apologize and I just wanted to say how stupid I was for not realizing this sooner and I nodded and then dropped my head thinking about how I was going to handle this rejection and he said mel I love you my head shot up and he said the only reason I was with Chelsea is because I didn't think I could have you because I didn't think I was good enough for you and when you told me that you loved me last week I was shocked into silence and when randy told me that you have been depressed all week I felt horrible so what im out here asking is will you be my girlfriend I looked at randy and he kissed my head and nodded and I let go of him and I went and jumped on dave and he kissed me and the pulled away and said is that a yes I said ok you may be blind once but im not going to take that excuse again he laughed and kissed me again then said yeah that's a yes I smiled and said now that you have me take care of me cause to you I cant say no  
_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._


End file.
